


Amissingfanfic

by Theglittryarow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theglittryarow/pseuds/Theglittryarow
Summary: looking for a fanfic.. help
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Amissingfanfic

Hey everyone I am gonna take this down as soon as I find what I need so don't report it's about alpha Magnus who goes to a chursh and found alec being somehow trained to be a better omega ? so Magnus crushes on him quickly but alec is a stubborn untraditional omega.. that's all I remember .. oh and Sebastian will want to take alec too but Magnus will stop that by giving alec the mating bite first .. please help me find it I am despret


End file.
